


Won’t Ask for Much This Christmas

by KenmaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: EmilyY's Seasonal One-Shot Collection [8]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/KenmaNyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Noiz and Aoba’s first Christmas together and Aoba is fussing over what to get Noiz even though the blond specifically told him that he didn’t want anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won’t Ask for Much This Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> title from All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey.
> 
> Merry Christmas/Happy Chanukah/everything else I’m forgetting, everyone! Here’s an obligatory Christmas-themed fic(let) featuring a man-child and a slight more mature man-child!

 

 

“But Noiz,” Aoba whines. “Christmas is the time for giving and sharing the love. You can’t possibly have absolutely nothing that you want for Christmas!”

Noiz sighs. “I’ve told you that I don’t care about the presents and stuff. I got all I need anyway.”

Aoba pouts and crosses his arms in front of his chest. “Don’t be difficult for the sake of being difficult, you brat. Just one thing, that’s all I’m asking for.”

The blond makes a _tsk_ sound as he turns around and walks away. “I don’t want anything for Christmas and that’s final, Aoba. Now can we please go to sleep?”

Aoba relinquishes for the moment. He’ll try again tomorrow when they go out. Since Noiz was adamant about not spending the day with his own family, he’ll have the entire day to worm out what Noiz wants. He puts on an innocent smile and follows Noiz to their bedroom.

 

 

-

 

 

“Whoa,” Aoba breathes out as he stares out the window. It’s snowed overnight and everywhere Aoba looks, everything is blanketed by a thick layer of white, fluffy snow. He has a child urge to go run outside and roll around and just play in the snow. Growing up in Midorijima, he’s experienced snow only a handful of times and each snow day had been awesome.

“It’s just snow,” Noiz deadpans. “And it’ll get all gross and cold once it melts into your clothes.”

Aoba sends a small glare Noiz’s way over his shoulder in lieu of a reply. He doesn’t care about having to deal with the aftermath. “Let’s go outside, Noiz~ I know you spent way too much money on me again so indulge me with this at least.”

“Okay,” Noiz replies, carefree.

It takes a while for Aoba to dig up a thicker jacket to wear in the cold and even longer for him to find a pair of ‘proper winter boots’. (“My normal boots are very fashion-forward, thank you very much,” Aoba snaps, at which Noiz only raises an eyebrow.)

“Aoba,” Ren warns him, “don’t spend too long in the snow as it will lower your body temperature gradually. And please wear a hat to keep warm.”

“Thanks, Ren,” Aoba says with a smile. He scoops up the small dog to press their foreheads together.

“The pleasure is mine,” Ren replies.

After he locates a hat to shove on top of his head, he runs down the stairs in his excitement. The moment he steps outside the door, he can feel the icy breeze even though it has stopped snowing. The snow makes crisp sounds underneath his feet as he half-strides, half-hops through the tall mounds of snow. (He is so grateful that his trousers are snow-proof, otherwise he would be complaining about the cold by now.)

When he looks behind him, he sees Noiz standing by the building entrance with a sullen look on his face. He seems to be shivering slightly and Aoba can’t help but think that Noiz looks adorable all bundled up in a scarf, a hat, and gloves.   A smile lights up Noiz’s features when his eyes fall onto Aoba’s beaming face.

“C’mon! You’ve never felt what it’s like to play in the snow before, yeah? Do you want to build a snowman?”

Noiz shakes his head curtly. Aoba pouts as he whirls around and crouches down to gather up some snow in his gloved hands. He makes sure that Noiz can’t see what he’s doing as he scoops up more and more snow to add to the snowball. Once the snowball has grown to the size he wanted it to, he stands up with it cradled in his arms. He glances over his shoulder only to find out that Noiz isn’t behind him like he had thought.

“Really,” Noiz intones, his voice coming from right beside Aoba. Startled out of his wits, he yelps and drops the snowball back onto the ground. “You actually want to make a snowman?”

Aoba blushes. “No. I was gonna do _this_.” He scoops up some fresh snow from the ground and smushes it into Noiz’s face. The expression on Noiz’s face when the snow splatters all over his face is priceless. Aoba laughs and mutters an incoherent apology as he helps Noiz wipe the snow off his face. Noiz doesn’t say anything, which can be either good or bad. Crap.

He should have expected it when Noiz pushes him down and he finds himself practically buried in the snow. The frigidness seeps through his clothes and he is helpless against it.

“Noiz! I said I was sorry, you brat!” he calls out even though Noiz’s face is really close to his.

The blond shrugs. “You look cute when you blush,” Noiz comments out of the blue.

“It’s ‘cause I’m cold~” Aoba complains.

Noiz chuckles. “I warned you, didn’t I? And don’t even think about trying to weasel out what gift I want for Christmas today. Just being by your side is enough, doing whatever it is that you wanna do today.”

Aoba feels his cheeks flame up even more. Noiz stands up and helps Aoba up as well. “Fine,” he mumbles. “Anything I want to do, right?”

“Anything.”

“Okay. Oh, merry Christmas, Noiz.” He cups the back of Noiz’s neck to bring his face down for a chaste kiss. Of course, Noiz doesn’t keep it so chaste and sweet.

“Merry Christmas, Aoba,” Noiz whispers as he ends the kiss reluctantly. “Wanna head back inside?”

“Yup. I need some hot cocoa. Then we’re heading back out.”


End file.
